Puppy Service
by Gummyybear
Summary: Mainly a Yumi and Sachiko flick. Other pairings may appear along the way and mingle with the plot. This story has a slightly different storyline, school tradition and system. Some out of character elements. Yuri. R & R greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Title: Puppy Service

Summary: Mainly a Yumi and Sachiko flick. Other pairings may appear along the way and mingle with the plot. This story has a slightly different storyline, school tradition and system. Some out of character elements. Yuri.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters~ XD**

**Vague story setting:**

Fukuzawa Yumi has just transferred into town and is living in the apartment dorms near her new school. She has made it through the entrance exams and will attend Lillian Girls Academy for the following three years of her high school. Although Lillian Girls academy is currently the most prestigious school in town, there is an unspoken secret between the students studying there. Through all the years, an intriguing student council system has been developed. On the surface, the Yamayurikai is a very well respected student council by both the teachers and students of other schools. Well, underneath the surface, something more interesting is in play.

The senior students in Lillian Girls Academy are able to choose pure maidens to be their 'puppy'. And the way to go about being someone's puppy is to perform a sexual ritual with the other partner. Once done, the younger one of the pair would be owned by the senior. A person who owns a puppy will then have to take care of her for the remaining years of her school life. And once they make the decision, the bonded pair will not be able to dissolve their bond under any circumstances. The marking for each partner will be to possess an identical ring. Subsequently, the bonded pair will also not be allowed to have other intimate relationships with other students until one party leaves the school.

For the first year students who have just entered the school, many would be shocked to find that the authority of the student council system entitles you to having the life of an emperor. There are three roses for the student council. Each represented by a different color. Red, white and yellow. And of all of them, the red rose naturally holds the most power in discussions. And of course, being an emperor would grant the person a privilege to have more than one puppy. Hence, an empress title may be conferred onto one of the lucky pups. Surprisingly, none of the current emperors have bestowed any empress title on any students.

**Current council emperors:**

Red rose: Mizuno Youko- Even with dozens of fan girls chasing after her, Youko doesn't really give a damn about them. Rumored partner: Satou Sei

White rose: Satou Sei- Arguably the most flirtatious woman in campus. Enjoys teasing younger girls and playing around with them. Even with her playful image, her line of fan girls never seems to end.

Yellow rose: Torii Eriko- The straightest person ever in Lillian Girls Academy. Highly praised for her wits and quick thinking, Eriko took up the emperor's job to gain social status and recognition from students.

Next in line will be the council assistants. These people assist the council and may or may not be involved in a relationship with the emperors. Council assistants may have a puppy helper by their side to assist them with their work.

**Current council assistants:**

Red rose assistant: Ogasawara Sachiko- The richest girl in school with the most perplexing personality in all of Lillian's history. Usually refined and mild mannered, Sachiko doesn't show the real side of her easily. Puppy helper: Currently none.

White rose assistant: Toudo Shimako- Nick named the 'soft rose' of the council; Shimako produces a tranquil and peaceful aura around her. Despite her appearance, Shimako is actually a person with a very deep feeling for others. Puppy helper: Currently none.

Yellow rose assistant: Hasekura Rei- Currently the best sports player in campus and a sword saint. Rei is currently in charge of the kendo club and oversees most club matters. She has a soft spot for girls and tends to treat them well, much to the dislike of her puppy. Puppy helper: Shimazu Yoshino.

----------

Yumi gazed around the whole campus for a bit. Basically, the whole scene was breathtaking. Lillian Girls Academy had a huge compound. It was larger than any school Yumi had been to before. Furthermore, the furnishings seemed as if there was a great historic value behind it. Lush greenery and beautiful plants decorated the pathways and their surroundings. Yumi hopped along as she felt her mood lighten up at the touch of a pleasant breeze and the magnificent weather.

'_This school is great! Just like what I've been dreaming about all these years. Lovely plants and surroundings, prestige and recognition from other institutions.. Ahhh.. Wonderful..'_ Yumi thought as she drowned herself in the scene of holding a diploma upon graduation.

Yumi was quickly knocked out of her thoughts as she caught sight of a few people approaching her.

"Hey.. What are you doing here? Outsiders aren't supposed to step into this compound. It's private property." One of the girls spoke.

Yumi was disgusted. The person in front of her looked like canned pork. Flabs of fat were jingling around. Her hair seemed to have a layer of crude oil on them and are all lying feebly on her face. Now comes the worst part. That girl had pimples looking like volcanoes that are about to have a massive eruption. Even a hippopotamus or an elephant would look better.

Yumi felt the urge to throw up instantly when another girl spoke.

"Tomoka leave it.. I see that she's a transfer student. Probably a dork anyway. Just leave her to rot. I'm hungry. Lets go and grab some food." The voice belonged to a slender girl. She looked perfectly fine and seemed to be the boss of this little gang here.

"Yea, Rin.. Lets go.." The fat girl, Tomoka replied with a sneering face.

"YEA RIGHT! DIE BITCH!" With those sudden words, Rin, the leader of the gang turned and pushed Yumi hard on the shoulder.

Being unable to withstand the impact, Yumi fell backwards and felt herself hit hard on the pavement tiles. Yumi struggled to breathe normally and tried to stand up. Her chest felt as though it was going to break apart. Huge cries of laughter were then heard from a distance.

Yumi felt terrible that she had to be treated like this on the first day. If everyday is going to be like this, she will still have another three years of torture to go through. The thought of that discouraged her. And as Yumi stood up, she accidentally stepped on a ginkgo nut. The nut immediately broke and its juices spilled all over the ground.

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke.

Yumi raised her head to find herself looking at an angel. She had long flowing black hair and a face that is comparable beyond the finest of silk. And for a moment there, Yumi thought that her guardian angel had materialized herself in front of her.

"I-I.. Yes.." Yumi couldn't manage a reply as she struggled to bring herself up.

"Here." The angel extended out a hand.

Yumi quickly grabbed onto it for support while she steadied herself. She was pretty sure that her footing was steady when she slipped on the remains of the ginkgo nut.

"Ahh!" Yumi shrieked as she fell backwards once again.

As Yumi braced herself for impact against the hard cold floor, she found herself landing on something warm with a soft thud.

"Ehh.." Yumi muttered as she opened her eyes.

Now the features of the angel were in clear view. Each and every part of the heavenly being was mesmerizing her.

"T-Thank you..." Yumi stammered.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Yumi stood up and bowed towards the person in front of her.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just felt like it was the right thing to do at that moment." The figure smiled.

Yumi felt as if half of her heart had melted at the radiance of the warm smile. It was simply beautiful.

"By the way, what's your name?" The figure enquired.

"F-Fukuzawa Yumi." Yumi stammered as she spoke her name.

"Ah.. I see. I'm Sachiko. Ogasawara Sachiko. A second year in this school. So.. You're a transfer student? It's pretty harsh against transfer students here in Lillian. Majority of the people usually don't welcome you here with open arms. You have to be more careful in future alright?" Sachiko placed a palm on Yumi's head as she spoke.

Yumi felt loved. She was a little shocked at that feeling at first. This was the first time she had felt embarrassed in front of another person and was actually enjoying it.

Just as Yumi was nodding in response to the sentence, she felt a firm pair of arms pulling her over.

"Yumi.. Welcome to Lillian Girls Academy.." Sachiko smiled as she hugged Yumi tightly.

Unexpectedly, Yumi felt something soft land on her lips. This time, the whole of her heart melted. The angel was kissing her. Sachiko was.

"Mmmph.." All that Yumi could mutter were soft moans.

And in a swift instant, the kiss was broken.

"See you around some other time." Sachiko flashed a smile as she strode off towards the school building.

'_Maybe.. It won't be so bad afterall..'_ Yumi thought as she headed towards the registration office.

----------

Note: Ahhh~ This was just another of my weird ideas. Well, should I or should I not continue?


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters~ XD**

Reminder: Out of character elements present~ XP

Note: This chapter will focus on Yoshino and Rei ^^

I've decided to insert some character commentary into this story. I hope it produces a more lively effect. ^ ~ ^

**Baka scene 1**

----------

Yoshino: Hey Rei chan~~!!!!!

Rei: Eh…? What?

Yoshino: When when when when do we get to debut?!

Rei: We do? I never thought we had a chance.. -_- We always seemed to be by the side lines.. Grrrr… Sachiko and Yumi took all the lime light.. And we're left in the shadows.. T.T

Yoshino: Awwww~

Yoshino (Thinks out loud): I always wanted to get some HAWT scene with… *Gasp*

Rei: Ara.. Yoshino.. (Inches closer to Yoshino) Did I hear something funny??

Yoshino: Eh?! EHHHHH?!! (Blushes heavily) No no no no no~ You heard wrong Rei chan.. I… (Sheepish grin..)

Rei: (Corners Yoshino against the wall) Yoshino.. Forget about the scene.. For now.. I'm the director.. So... Obey me!

Yoshino: (Says shyly) Y-Yes.. Master.. (Blushes)

Rei: (Leans in close towards Yoshino. Rei's lips almost touching hers.) I'm going make this utterly unforgettable.. (Grins widely)

----------

**Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me**

"Everyone listen up. This is the new transfer student. Fukuzawa Yumi. Although she entered about two weeks late into the semester, I hope every one of you will get along with her." The teacher spoke.

"Fukuzawa san, please introduce yourself." The teacher continued.

"M-My name is Fukuzawa Yumi. I hope to make great friends with the people here. Please take care of me." Yumi gave a deep bow upon finishing her sentence.

"There. Take the empty seat beside Shimazu Yoshino please." The teacher instructed.

"Y-Yes." Yumi hurriedly paced over and gave a slight bow towards her neighbor.

"Alright.. Let's continue the class. Today…" Yumi found herself distracted from the lesson as the girl beside her spoke.

"Hello Fukuzawa san. My name is Shimazu Yoshino. Nice to meet you." Yoshino smiled and extended a hand out to Yumi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. You can call me Yumi." A bright smile accompanied the sentence.

"Then please address me as Yoshino too." Yoshino gave Yumi a quick wink and focused back on her work.

'_There are great people here too. I wonder what kind of friends I will make. It really isn't so bad after all. Maybe I was just unlucky to meet those bullies the other day.'_ Yumi thought to herself as the memories of the previous day came back to her.

'But I wonder.. If I'll really be able to see her again.. Ogasawara Sachiko..' Yumi blushed as she drowned herself in thought.

----------

"Ring!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Yumi san. I'll be right back after lunch break.." Yoshino said as she rushed out of the class room.

----------

"Huff huff huff" Yoshino panted heavily as she reached the kendo hall.

"I'm sorry Rei…" Surprise took her as she viewed the scene in front of her.

Her partner, Rei was no where in sight.

'_Where could she have gone to? Aren't we supposed to have lunch together?'_ Yoshino started to search the premises before proceeding to the back of the building.

"REI-CHAN!! Where are you?!" Yoshino tried shouting as she ran.

"Rei— " Shock engulfed her as Yoshino chanced upon the two figures within her sight. None of them noticed her presence.

"Here.. Drink this.. Say ahh.." One figure muttered to another.

Rei was holding a lunch box with her hand while the other was scooping soup from it. Her arm was draped across another girl whom Yoshino didn't recognize. She looked like a first year. Furthermore, it seemed like they were enjoying themselves under the beautiful sakura tree. Anger and jealousy pulsed up Yoshino as she struggled to contain it.

Just as the other girl had finished drinking that spoonful of soup, Yoshino exploded.

"Rei!" Yoshino shouted.

This time, both figures turned Yoshino's way portraying an extremely stunned face. The younger girl looked very shocked while Rei released her grip upon her. She quickly put the lunch box aside and stood up.

Yoshino turned to leave.

"Yoshino.. Wait.. I can explain." Rei looked all flustered and was rushing over towards Yoshino.

Rei grabbed Yoshino's arm as the latter swirled around instantly, landing a heavy slap on Rei's cheek.

Rei winced but refused to budge.

"What is there to explain? Isn't it all very clear? Ever since you owned me as your puppy, you haven't come to see me once at all. What kind of game are you trying to play at?! And now that I've caught you red handed, you still want to deny your actions?! What am I? A toy? ! A substitute?! Or something that you're tired of playing already?! I've had enough of your actions! This is it!" Yoshino flared her anger at Rei as she removed the ring from her finger.

It was an item of great sentimental value to her. On the night of the ritual, Yoshino had felt that it symbolized commitment and responsibility. It made her feel loved and cherished. However, the days of pampering and loving had since been long gone.

"Do you even understand my feelings?!" Yoshino sobbed uncontrollably as she threw the ring towards the ground.

"I HATE YOU!" Tears were already forming in her eyes when she ranted. As Yoshino finished her sentence, she felt extreme pain. It was from hurt that was present in her heart. Soon, that feeling turned sour and she felt her hands turn cold and numb.

Following that, Yoshino ran as fast as she could towards the school building. Being in such a state was disgracing. She had to stabilize her emotions and calm herself down before returning to the classroom.

Yoshino was stunned when she entered the washroom.

"Yumi san.." Yoshino muttered as she attempted to leave the area immediately. She didn't want anyone to see her in such a condition. And certainly not the new friend she had made on the first day of the week.

"Yoshino san?! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Yumi was flustered and shocked. Slowly she eased herself into a calm manner and rushed forward, embracing her friend tightly.

Yoshino was shaking and crying hysterically. Muttering loud sobs and gasping for chokes of air.

"Yoshino san.. It's alright. Hush.. I'm here.. I'm here.." Yumi tried consoling her friend with pats and assurance. But it seemed as if the only way for her friend to calm down was to let her cry her heart out.

After Yoshino had composed herself, Yumi took her friend in her arms. Her uniform was already soaked with tears but she didn't mind. Seeing her friend in such a situation pained her even more. Yumi felt sad as she heard Yoshino narrate the events of the day. She hadn't seen Hasekura Rei before but her impression of her was already at the worst.

"Yumi san.. I felt that I was cheated. I felt that I wasn't needed anymore. There was once that I thought I wasn't good enough for her. Or maybe I couldn't satisfy her. And that she got bored of me. I can't stand my partner being with other people, behaving in an intimate manner. I.." Yoshino was unable to complete her sentence as she broke down, sobbing into the hems of Yumi's skirt.

"Yoshino san.. It's okay. I'm sure that there has to be some explanation for this. If your owner really hates you, she wouldn't even bother explaining to you right? There should be a very valid reason for her actions. Don't worry too much alright?" Yumi comforted and assured her friend as she pulled out her handkerchief to wipe off the tears. Yumi felt sad too. It must be very painful to lose the one you love.

----------

When Yumi and Yoshino had returned to class, they were already fifteen minutes late. Both were given a stern lecture by the sister before being allowed to proceed back to their seats.

As Yoshino prepared herself for lesson, a hunger pang hit her.

Due to the dispute earlier, she hadn't been able to consume her lunch. It wasn't too long before the effects came into view.

"Shimazu san. Please wake up. Students are not allowed to sleep in class." The sister walked over and slammed her palm against Yoshino's table.

There was no response.

"Shimazu san?" This time the teacher had a hint of concern and worry within her voice. Something wasn't right. The student in front of her wasn't even moving.

"Fukuzawa san, please go get the school nurse now." By then, many people had already started to crowd around Yoshino's table.

"Sister.. Is she alright?" Many of the students enquired with concern.

----------

Hours later..

Yoshino stared into a white ceiling as she cleared her vision. She vaguely remembered that she had fallen asleep during class. Or was it?

'_My room? I thought I was in school. How did I get here?'_ Everything was a blur as Yoshino struggled to absorb her surroundings.

Something warm was in her arms.

Yoshino instanty directed her glance towards that source of warmth.

"Rei.. chan.." Instantly, Yoshino withdrew her hand from the person beside her.

Responding to this action, Rei stirred.

"Mmm.. What-? Yoshino! You're awake! Oh thank god.." Rei immediately pulled her puppy closer into a hug.

"Rei, let me go.." Yoshino struggled against her grip but to no avail.

"Listen to me Yoshino. I promise that once I finish my piece, even if you want me to leave, I will. Please." Rei pleaded with a sorrowful look.

"Alright. But release me first." Yoshino took in huge breaths of air as the pressure on her softened.

"Yoshino.. I'-I'm sorry.. I'm terribly sorry. For my actions and making you angry. I… That girl was one of the first years in the kendo club. She came for club practice today but she looked unhealthy. But when I asked her about it, she said she was alright. When lunch came, all of us discovered that she had a fever. It was recommended that she should go home but she didn't want to. And so I accompanied her for lunch. Her body seemed weak so I fed her. I'm sorry Yoshino. I totally forgot about our lunch meeting today. It's my fault.." Rei dipped her head lowly as she finished explaining.

"But why.. Why did you keep a distance from me during this couple of weeks? I felt weird.. I didn't know why.." Yoshino trailed off as tears flowed down her pale face.

"It's all my fault.. I thought.. I thought that you didn't like my advancements. So I backed away for awhile. Don't leave me.. I love you.." Rei muttered as she clenched her puppy tightly.

"Rei chan.. I didn't say anything because I thought that you had understood.. I longed for you every day, but you didn't come. I thought that I didn't meet your expectations and that you were disappointed with me. Did you not want me anymore?" Yoshino was feeling tensed up. It wasn't like her to voice everything out. She felt that she seemed weak in the eyes of others. It was always better to put on a hard front.

"Of course not. I want you and I will always love you. Don't ever leave me again." Rei displayed a look of pure affection as tears obscured her vision.

"Rei chan.. Let me tell you this.. You're mine.. Mine and mine alone.. Always and forever.."

"I- Mmmph" Rei was cut off as a kiss made its way to her mouth.

"I.. Will.. Ahh.." The advancements of her partner were too much to bear. Rei wanted to drown herself in ecstasy.

"Will.. You.. be.. my.. ahhuuuuaa ahh ahh.. p-puppy again..?" Rei spoke into Yoshino's ear as the latter shivered against the brush.

"Of course.. mmmph.." Yoshino felt cold metal cling onto her skin as the ring slipped itself onto her finger.

"But for tonight.. I own you.. No excuses darling.. Now.. remove your clothes.. I'm getting pretty addicted to performing rituals.. Rei chan.. Violate me.." Yoshino muttered as she nibbled on her partner's ear.

The whole house was soon filled with heavy panting and soft moans. They didn't care who heard them. Embarrassment could be left until later.

----------

The next day..

"Yoshino san? Is everything alright now? Are you feeling any better?" Yumi enquired with concern.

"Yumi san.. Come here.." Yoshino beckoned for her friend to come closer before whispering something into her ear.

Almost immediately, Yumi turned red in the face and blushed heavily.

"Yoshino san! Aren't you?!" Yumi uttered in shock.

"Shhhh Yumi.. That's a secret.. Between us.. Alright?" Yoshino gave her friend a wink before focusing back on her work.

----------

"Rei chan.. Why do we have to eat in the kendo hall today? It's slightly.. smelly.." Yoshino managed a weak smile before moving over beside Rei.

"I'm sorry Yoshino.. I have to oversee my juniors to make sure they're not hurt during training. Furthermore, we're on the second level, the smell shouldn't— ……. Yoshino.. Are you trying to say that I'm foul smelling?" By then, Rei's eyes had turned into slits and are eyeing Yoshino menacingly.

"Of course not!! My Rei chan is always the most fragrant person on earth." Yoshino grinned widely followed by a peck on Rei's cheek.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Yoshino announced happily.

"………… Why are you standing in front of me? You're blocking my view. I can't see anything going on down there." Rei stated with playful annoyance.

"Am I? Ahhh I wonder.." Yoshino feigned her ignorance as Rei shifted her position slightly to the right.

Yoshino followed suit.

"Oi.. Come on.. Cut it out will you.." Rei spoke while her expression turned slightly irritated.

"Look at me Rei chan.. Forget about the training for awhile.." Yoshino spoke as she leaned in closer towards Rei's face.

"Yoshino! They'll see us!" Rei exclaimed.

"Mmmmph…" Rei muttered as the soft impact of lips knocked her senses out.

Soon, the training hall became quiet. The noise pretty much shut it self up as everyone turned their attention up the second storey..

----------

Note: Just a little side story for the other characters. Sorry for the poor quality. =(

The next chapter will probably be focusing back to Yumi. ^ ~ ^

And thanks to the wonderful people who have reviewed the first chapter. I love you all! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters~ XD**

Note: Now we've come to~ Yumi and Sachiko ^^

It's a bridging chapter.

Commentary

**Baka Scene 2**

----------

Yoshino: EH?!! What?! Our part has ended?! That was quick! Grrrr~

Rei: *Gasps*

Sachiko: Heh~ Rei.. You guys got your fair share of the story the last chapter.. So now it's time for the leads to come up! (Grins) Thanks for warming up the stage for us~

Yoshino: What?!! It's not fair~ (Pouting face) Rei chan... Say something! (Tugs on Rei's sleeve)

Rei: Umm Sachiko..? Could we erm.. have another.. go at-.. …?

Sachiko: (Cuts in) Awww Rei.. Come on.. People want to see us~ Yumi and I!~ Don't be jealous, let us have the spotlight today..

Rei: (Shakes her head in disappointment and turns away) ……….. -_-

Yumi: *Thinks* Sachiko sama is scary.. T.T

Sachiko: *Irritated* Yumi.. What are you doing standing out there and spacing out for?

Yumi: I-I'm.. I'm Sorry Sachiko sama.. I.. (Lowers head)

Sachiko: (With a stern look) Look at me.

Yumi: (Glances up with teary eyes..) S-Sachiko sama..?

Sachiko: Kiss me.

Yumi: EH~~~~~~?!!

Sachiko: ............ I said kiss me.

Yumi: (Blushes heavily) Sachiko sama.. I.. W-We haven't reached that point in the story-

Sachiko: (Glares at Yumi)

Yumi: Y-Yes.. (Leans in for a kiss)

Sachiko: (…………) Yumi.. You're kissing my nose… -_-

Yumi: (Burns red in the face) Uwaa!! I-I'm sorry!! (Lowers her head in fear)

Sachiko: (Tilts up Yumi's head and looks into her eyes..) Yumi.. (Smiles) This is the correct way to do it… Mmmmmph~

Yumi: Uwaa- Sachi- Mmmmmph~~ (Gasps for breath!) Gahhhhh~~~~~ ^ ~ ^

----------

**Chapter 3: The Second Encounter**

"Give me that!!" Tomoka, the school bully raised her voice and proceeded to swipe the bento from Yumi.

Yumi was looking forward to having her lunch today. It consisted of her favorite dishes her landlady made. Each and every item looked super delicious. And just when she exited the class, those people cornered her in a secluded corridor. The gang consisted of the fat girl, the slender backstabber leader and the other person who always stood by the side doing nothing. As Yumi was being slammed against the wall, her worst fears were confirmed.

"D-Don't you have your own lunch?" Yumi stammered in defense, her hand clutching the hems of her skirt in fright.

"What?! You're talking back?! I simply just forgot to bring my lunch. What's wrong with that?" The bully replied with a threatening tone.

Just then a heavy slap landed on Yumi's pretty face.

Yumi felt her cheek sting and swell as she struggled to control her fears. The figures in front of her were becoming rather blurry as tears rushed up her eyes in response to the pain.

"Hey you.. Insolent little brat.. You deserve some teaching.. I'll let you learn how to NOT talk back to your seniors!" The leader of the gang, Rin, jabbed her finger menacingly at Yumi before pushing her towards the ground. The sudden impact restricted Yumi's actions for a second.

"Do it.." Rin waved her finger at Yumi before immobilizing her hands.

"W-What are you trying to do?! Stop it! Please.. Stop.." Yumi pleaded while trying to resist the strong grip pinning her to the ground. Tears were already flowing profusely as Yumi took in that woman's exploitation.

"Welcome to hell.. You bitch! I'll make you suffer." Tomoka then proceeded to rip open Yumi's clothes.

"No…… Please.." Yumi was struggling and sniffling at the sudden thrust towards her. Yumi heard sounds of fabric being torn and things being tugged away from her. It was causing her extreme pain and horror.

Everything was in a mess. Her clothes were torn from the chest up and a shoe had been thrown down the building. Yumi had no idea where her other shoe landed so she quickly picked herself up and limped down the stairs. By the time she had found her shoe, it had already started raining.

'_This is the worst.. If I had known, I wouldn't even step out of the classroom.. Or attend school today..'_ Yumi was muttering silent curses and racing to the nearest shelter when her sight blinded for a second.

"I'm sorry.. Are you okay?" A familiar voice spoke as Yumi felt a pair of hands support her.

Yumi glanced up with an astonished look on her face.

"Y-You're that sempai from-" Yumi pointed a finger at the figure while confirming her thoughts.

'_What was her name again? Yes.. Ogasawara Sachiko..'_ A scene of Yumi's memory came into sight.

"Hey.. Are you alright? We shouldn't talk here too. You're getting all wet. Come, stand up properly and follow me." Sachiko ushered worryingly.

"Um.. Y-Yes.." Yumi brought herself up to her feet while shivering against the cold.

Suddenly an arm draped itself across her shoulders.

"Here. Hold this." Sachiko then passed her lunch box over to Yumi while she shielded her from the rain. Together, they ran towards a certain building in the distance.

Yumi observed her surroundings.

'_Where is she bringing me to? The rose mansion? But isn't that place out of bounds to students?'_ Yumi pondered for awhile before snapping out of it upon the image of cold hard ground smashing into her face.

Pain seared through her limbs as Yumi attempted to pick herself up. Her hands were badly scraped and her knees were bleeding. And adding to that immense torture would be the rain. Yumi winced as each drop of water aimed to jolt her senses into frenzy. Blood had already begun mixing with the water on her skin, forming pools of red liquid. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Oh no.. This won't do.. Lean onto me for support. We're almost there." The umbrella was cast aside and Sachiko lifted Yumi to drape an arm over her body to provide support. Together, they covered the rest of the distance towards the rose mansion.

When they reached the mansion, both Yumi and Sachiko were panting heavily. Almost instantly, they slumped themselves on the floor, soaking the floorboard and carpet with water.

"I've met you before right? What is your name?" Sachiko questioned as she wiped drops of water off her face.

"Y-Yes.. It was a couple of weeks back I believe.. Yumi.. Fukuzawa Yumi." Yumi responded.

"Alright Yumi.. Now firstly, we have to get your wounds nursed. Wait for me here, I'm going up to get the first aid kit." Sachiko then ran up the flight of stairs towards one of the rooms on the upper floor.

Meanwhile, Yumi wasn't feeling good about such an encounter. Ogasawara Sachiko was a person she sort of admired. And meeting her under such conditions was very much worse off than anything. Yumi was pretty sure that any pleasant opinion of herself would already have been tarnished.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Sachiko rushed down the stairs before moving over to Yumi's side.

"Remove your clothes, Yumi." Sachiko instructed.

"Y-yes.." Yumi proceeded to remove her battered uniform when a warm feeling surrounded her. It felt soft and furry as the material brushed across her skin, removing drops of rain water with it.

"And your bra too." Sachiko smiled as she said the sentence.

"U-Um.. I.." Yumi tried to avoid Sachiko's gaze while she looked away in embarrassment.

"We're all girls anyway. Come.. You'll catch a cold if you leave it on. I'll place the towel over you so you can remove it underneath." Sachiko gently draped the towel over Yumi while holding it tight at the centre. She seemed to understand what was going on in Yumi's mind when she offered a solution to reduce her awkwardness in that situation.

Sachiko then proceeded to nurse Yumi's injury. Surprisingly, her skill was professional.

"There.. All nice and done." Sachiko gave a gentle smile while returning the first aid box to the second level.

Yumi then took the chance to take in her surroundings. The mansion was painted white. In fact, it seemed like a small tea house, with a sight hint of tea fragrance present in the air. The decoration of the place looked beautiful. Different types of flowers and roses were skillfully displayed and arranged in a vase near the stairs. There was just a different aura about the place. Yumi felt as though she had been promoted to a higher class status just by being in the mansion.

When Sachiko came down, she was already changed into her gym outfit. It seemed that she had an extra set of clothes kept in the mansion.

"Here. It may be a bit large for you, but that's all I can find. Put it on. It'll keep you warm for the moment." Sachiko then handed an oversized shirt over to Yumi.

"So you're one of the Yamayurikai members?" Yumi enquired with curiosity.

"Yes I am. I'm the assistant for the red rose in the council. Now tell me, what happened to you back there? And why are your clothes torn and your shoes filled with dirt?" Sachiko was now sitting herself opposite of Yumi as she prodded her junior to narrate the events of the day to her.

Yumi then explained the situation from the time when she was assaulted and had her lunch taken away from her. A teary expression consumed her face as Yumi finished her piece.

"Hush.. Don't be afraid.. I'm here." Yumi found herself enveloped in a warm hug by Sachiko. It was very cozy and comfortable.

For a second, Yumi didn't want to move at all.

"Yes.. I've heard of those people before. But not to worry, I'll help you. I'll personally make sure that you're reimbursed to the final cent of your damages. Physically and mentally. Alright?" Sachiko then assured Yumi with a confident smile and a pat on her head.

"But for now, let's have lunch. You must be very hungry I suppose." Sachiko then proceeded to remove the lid off her bento box. The contents looked all squashed up in a corner but nevertheless, it still seemed appetizing.

"Ummm it's okay.. I'm not really hungr—" Yumi froze as her stomach growled loudly.

"I'm sorry!" Yumi immediately looked at the floor in an attempt to hide her face as it was all too embarrassing.

Sachiko tried to hide a chuckle while she continued to speak.

"It's okay.. I can't finish it on my own too. Let's eat." Sachiko smiled brightly as she scooped a spoonful of food towards Yumi.

"I…" Yumi was speechless.

"Say ahhh~" Sachiko lowered her hand in satisfaction as she fed Yumi her food. On the other hand, Yumi was blushing heavily at the contact of her senior.

Soon, the bell rang and the rain outside seemed to simmer down a little. It signaled that lunch was over and students were to return to their classes.

"Yumi, you're not in a state to return to class today. I'll send you to the nurse's office for proper treatment while I pick up your belongings for you. Thereafter, we should phone your guardians to pick you up. How does it sound?" Sachiko sounded like a big sister to Yumi. Always caring and watching over her in more ways than one.

Yumi purely nodded while she let Sachiko lead her on. It was great having someone to look after her. She felt extremely loved.

"Oh.. And by the way.. Would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow?" Sachiko flashed a warm smile as she cleared up her lunch box.

"M-May I?" Yumi felt hot in the face as she replied her senior.

"Of course! Then, I'll see you here, in the mansion tomorrow. Alright, let's go before it starts raining again." And as both figures left the mansion, they were unaware that someone was watching intently. Her intention was obvious as the figure hid an evil grin underneath the shadows.

----------

The next day..

'_She's late..'_ Sachiko thought to herself as she fidgeted uneasily.

'_Did she forget about our meeting? That would be very unlikely.. Or was she held back? Or maybe the same thing happened to her like yesterday?'_ Sachiko was met with increasing worry as horrible thoughts flashed across her mind. And as time passed, it was soon for lunch break to be over.

"I'm going out to look for her." Sachiko muttered under her breath as she hurriedly exited the mansion in worry.

----------

Note: I'm sorry for the short and boring chapter! This part of the story is split into two parts. The next chapter will focus more on Sachiko's feelings. ^^

And thanks to the people who have reviewed the past chapters~ *Hands out candies~* ^ ~ ^


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters~ XD**

Commentary

**Baka Scene 3**

**----------**

Yumi and Sachiko on a date..

Yumi: Sachiko sama.. Are you feeling well today? There aren't too many people here, so I suppose it would be alright.. Please don't faint alright? If you're feeling unwell, please notify me at once! I will help you! (Grips on Sachiko's arm tightly with a worried face)

Sachiko: Oh.. Yumi.. Thanks for worrying about me.. But I'm fine at the moment. (Gives a charming smile)

Yumi: Gahhhhh~~ Sachiko sama~~

Yumi: *Thinks* Sachiko sama.. I can't take it.. You're charming me to death.. Awwwu~

Awhile later..

Sachiko: (Suddenly stops) Yumi.. I'm tired.. Why don't we take a rest?

Yumi: Y-Yes of course.. Let me find a good place for us.. (Looks around)

Sachiko: There's no need to, Yumi.. We'll rest here.. (Points at the building in front of them)

Yumi: L-LOVE H-HOTEL?!!!! (Gasps loudly)

Sachiko: Ara Yumi.. You don't want to? (Smiles widely)

Yumi: Umm.. S-Sachiko sama.. It's.. just a rest right?

Sachiko: Of course.. To rest and… relax.. (Winks)

Yumi: (Looks away in embarrassment) Sa-Sachiko sama.. T-This… is too sudden.. I.. don't have my mental preparation yet..

Sachiko: Hmmm? Yumi? Did you say anything?

Yumi: Ehh?!! No no no, nothing! (Shakes her head violently)

Yumi: *Thinks* Drats!! I almost said the wrong thing!

Sachiko: Very well then.. Shall we? (Extends her hand to Yumi)

While entering…

Sachiko: Ahh~ I have a feeling we'll rest till morning.. (Grins widely)

Yumi: EHHH?!!!

----------

**Chapter 4: Understanding**

"Hey.. Did you hear about that? That girl, Fukuzawa Yumi. I heard that she got into a conflict with Ogasawara Sachiko sama.. And she ended up hurting herself. But you know, Sachiko sama is a very kind person, so she sent her to the nurse's office too." A random passerby spoke.

"Yeah.. She really is kind.. If it was me, I'd probably give her a tight slap and leave her to rot!" Her friend replied with a snickering laugh.

It was a rumor that spread around campus like fire. The famous Sachiko and Yumi incident. Soon, everyone had heard about it. And Yumi, on the other hand, was avoiding murderous gazes and killing intent across everyone she met. There was only one person who believed in her.

"Yoshino san.. What should I do..?" Yumi cried out to her friend when lunch came. All those hurtful comments were starting to get to her. Yumi couldn't stomach all of it. Especially when it came to the person she admired.

"Yumi san.. I belive that there has to be some mistake. If the real situation was like what you narrated to me, then this shouldn't be happening. Someone definitely said some bad things about you. Did you make enemies here Yumi san?" Yoshino enquired with extreme worry. This was the first time a student had been bad mouthed until it was such a disastrous state.

"I.. I don't know.. Maybe.. It's them.." Horrible thoughts flashed through Yumi's mind as she recalled the events of the previous day.

"Haven't they done the worst yet? Yumi san, maybe we should approach the teachers for help. Such bullies shouldn't be tolerated anymore." Yoshino stated with a firm look on her face. She's not about to let her friend get bullied again. Not anymore.

"I don't know.. What if they decided to do something else? Something even worse?" Yumi was shivering. It was terrible to be the target of everyone. It's as if the whole world hated her.

"Yumi san.. Please have more confidence in yourself. And what about your lunch with Sachiko sama? It's already break time." Yoshino sighed as she prodded Yumi for more answers.

"I…" Yumi couldn't answer. She had no confidence in doing so.

"I'm sorry Yoshino san.. I'm going to the washroom." Yumi stated as she brought her self up from her seat and exited the classroom. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head making it ache painfully.

----------

'_Yumi.. Where have you gone to? Why didn't you come to meet me as promised? Did something happen? Did I say something wrong? Is it my words? Or did I hurt you in some way I didn't know? Why? What's going on?'_ Sachiko was having a difficult time controlling her emotions. Many people greeted her as she passed them by but she didn't give any response to any of them. She clenched her fists tightly as she passed by rows and rows of classrooms trying to find an answer.

Just then, she caught sight of it.

"Yumi!" Sachiko shouted as the figure exited the washroom.

Yumi turned for a moment. And in the next, she started to sprint towards the opposite direction.

Sachiko started quickening her pace too. Soon, she found herself running as fast as she could, racing for the girl in front of her.

"Yumi wait! Why.. are you avoiding me?!" Sachiko was struggling to voice out as she ran. She didn't have a good health condition to begin with.

Just as they were approaching the stairs, Yumi jerked to a stop.

Amongst her heavy panting, Sachiko found Yumi inching closer to her.

"Sachiko sama.. Thank you for everything you've done for me. But.. I'm terribly sorry! It's my fault. Please, don't come after me again." Yumi said her piece swiftly as she gave a deep bow before descending down the steps rapidly.

"W-What…?" Sachiko was at a loss for words. She didn't have such an experience before. What was that awful feeling inside her heart? Why did it make her numb? Sachiko froze at the spot near the steps. It took a long time before someone dared to snap her out of her trance.

"Sachiko? What are you doing here, standing like a statue? Everyone's looking at you. Sachiko? Can you hear me?" The voice tapped her gently.

"S-Sei sama.. What are you doing here?" Sachiko spoke in surprise. It was as though her illusion had lifted.

"Oi oi.. Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself? You're standing here like some frozen statue and you expect me to just walk by? Are you alright? You seem pale too." Sei replied as she put an arm over Sachiko.

"Sei sama.. Thank you, but I'm fine. I.." Sachiko found herself at a loss for words. She began to tear.

"Sachiko?! Come here.. Let's go over to that corner. I'm not letting you off unless you spill everything. Understand?" Sei commanded as she ushered Sachiko into a corner near the stairwell.

"Well.. I'm waiting.." Sei was glancing at Sachiko giving her weird scans all over. It was so unlike her to be tearing in front of someone. Sachiko had pride and ego and so she wouldn't just break down for no reason. It had to be something serious.

"Sei sama.. I'm confused.. I.. I don't know what I should do now.. I met this girl. Fukuzawa Yumi. She captivated me instantly. I didn't know why but when she said those words to me, I felt hurt and I trembled. I didn't want her to leave. I just wanted to know why she tried to avoid me. She even agreed to meet me for lunch today at the mansion. But in the end she didn't show up. She was being bullied yesterday and so I helped her into the mansion. And when the rain stopped, I took her to the nurse's office. Did I do something wrong somewhere? I can't figure out anything. Something's also wrong with me.. Why am I being so overly concerned over a year one student?! I don't understand!" Sachiko found her temper rising and flaring. Thereafter, she tried inhaling and exhaling deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Sachiko.. Well.. How do I put it.. Let's just say you've found yourself in a rather confusing situation.. Called umm.. Ah! The puppy syndrome!" Sei gave a wide grin while Sachiko widened her eyes in shock.

"P-Puppy?! I've never thought of that!" Sachiko exclaimed.

"Now you do. Well.. Have you ever considered following the school's 'tradition'? Why not try making her your puppy? If so, she won't have any reason to run away from you any more right?" Sei continued with her reasoning.

"B-But that's not a joking matter! Sei sama is different because you're one of the emperors. That's why it's probably fine if you have many.. puppies.." Sachiko retorted as she harbored deep thoughts in her mind. Having a puppy was something serious. At least to Sachiko, it mattered. She thought that being loyal to each other in a puppy relationship was the most important of all. In fact, one shouldn't even have more than one puppy.

"Ahh Sachiko.. You've made it seem as though I'm having lots of puppies for fun. I love each and every one of them you know? They're all like my lovely children." Sei then found herself being stared at for a minute.

"Each and every?" Having many puppies could mean a high social status in school. But to Sachiko, one would be enough.

"Ahahaha~ Sachiko.. You don't need to take what I say about my puppy part seriously. More importantly, we need to settle your situation. How about letting Satou Sei~ help you?" Sei winked at Sachiko with a smile.

"And how are you going to help me?" Sachiko sighed. It didn't seem that Sei was going to take a no for an answer.

"Hmmmm.. Don't worry about it.. I have my ways.. Well, it's almost time for your afternoon lessons. And I suggest that you stop putting on a depressed and emotional look on your face. Also, please control your temper alright? Everything is going to be okay. There's nothing I can't do~ Hahaha~ Alright, see you later." Sei assured Sachiko as she happily bounced off. In the end, Sachiko ended up worrying much more. It was mostly about Yumi, but one part of it went to Sei. Who knows what she might do?

----------

"Hey you, stop right there." A voice commanded.

"Y-Youko sama?! S-Sei sama?!" The reply came from a few trembling voices.

"Just what are you trying to do with her?" Sei spoke in a menacing tone while protecting the girl beside her.

"No-Nothing.. We were just trying to be friends.." Those girls gave an uncertain reply while avoiding Sei's glare.

"Rin and Tomoka I presume? Out bullying others again? And you there. Yes, the quiet one. You don't really seem like a bully to me. So why are you following them?" Youko spoke sarcastically as she questioned the gang.

"I.. I'm sorry.." The quiet girl stuttered as she struggled for a reply.

"And you two. I've been hearing reports about you people harassing and bullying your juniors. And through thorough investigation, I have sufficient evidence and proof of your wrong doings. Do you know how many people you have hurt during the course of your actions? Now, as part of the student council, I hereby order you to stop harassing others and mind your own actions before I officially report you to the teachers. You will also have to perform three weeks of community service starting from tomorrow. You will report directly to me. I'm giving you a chance here. So you had better cherish it well. If I find another case of bullying, I'll make sure that I'll hunt you down to your last bone. Do you understand me?" Youko spoke in such a demeanor that rendered the people in front of her speechless.

"Y-Yes Youko sama.. We understand.. Sorry.." Both the girls croaked in reply and were recovering from the shock they received from the lecture just seconds before.

"Now hurry up and disappear from my sight! You seriously irk me." Sei blared at the trio as they quickly took to their heels and disappeared from sight.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Sei questioned with concern as she turned to the girl next to her.

"Y-yes.. Thank you Sei sama, Youko sama." The girl then gave a deep bow before quickly pacing away from the emperors.

"Sei.. You were pretty fierce back there, weren't you? It's been a long time since I've seen you in a serious face." Youko commented.

"Ahh.. You're one to talk Youko. If you could see your face back there, I bet that you would have thought that you just saw the devil." Sei replied playfully.

"Oh really? Do you want to see the devil Sei? It's pretty nasty you know? I could show it to you some time. Let's see your reaction when you've experienced it." Youko chuckled as she continued her teasing.

"Ouhh.. Getting a little wild, are we? Then.. Shall I taste some tonight?" Sei whispered and leaned in closer as she took in Youko's scent.

"Mmmm.. You smell yummy.. And anyway, you owe me one.." Sei continued.

"Yeah yeah.. I know.. I always seem to owe you something right? You big flirt." Youko stated dryly.

"Awww.. Come on.. Don't be like that.." Sei trailed off as they proceeded down the corridor.

----------

The next day..

"Sei sama, you called for me?" Sachiko questioned.

"Ahhh yes.. Well, I did say I'm going to help you right? Now, first things first. Youko and I have managed to sniff out the rebels causing mayhem in our lovely academy. Moreover, we gave them a stern warning and some work to do. So they'll be busy and won't be causing trouble for the time being. And about your case, I'm going to create a little chance for you. I've asked Youko to inform Yumi to meet her at the gym later after school. But instead, you'll go and try to get her to understand the situation. I hope that you'll be able to sort out your feelings when you meet her. You want her to understand how you feel right?" Sei then looked at Sachiko, who happened to be quite lost in her thoughts.

"Y-Yes.. I understand. I will go and meet her later. Thank you Sei sama.. You've done a lot already." Sachiko gave a formal bow towards Sei.

"Nah.. It's nothing. I seek out interesting stuff to do anyway. Alright, that's all. You may go back to class now." Sei smiled brightly as she finished her sentence.

"Yes. Please excuse me." Sachiko gave a slight nod as she exited the room.

----------

Soon, the time came for Sachiko to head off to meet Yumi. She kept her composure but in truth, Sachiko was very nervous. She didn't have any confidence that this meeting would turn out well. She was afraid that maybe Yumi would try to run away again. When Sachiko neared the gym, she saw a familiar figure again.

"Sei sama? What are you doing here?" Sachiko spoke in surprise.

"Eh.. Nevermind me. Hurry up and enter.. Have a great time~" Sei grinned widely as she slammed the door shut after Sachiko entered.

A click sound could be heard coming from the door.

Sachiko immediately swirled around and lunged at the door knob. It was too late.

"Ehhh?! Sei sama?! Open the door! Sei sama?! What are you trying to do?!" Sachiko wrenched and tugged at the doorknob but it just wouldn't budge.

'_That Sei…'_ Sachiko was fuming when she noticed someone staring at her.

"Yumi.." Sachiko looked into that girl's eyes as her expression softened down.

"Yumi.. I.." Sachiko was cut off by Yumi's sudden course of action.

"Sachiko sama. I'm terribly sorry! Youko sama told me about the rumors and the bullies. I'm sorry I caused trouble for you. Those people were talking about you too. It must be terrible being associated with me. I'm just a weakling and I can't do anything right. Me being with you would just cause your reputation to get tarnished. I don't want this to happen to someone I care about. So please.. Forgive me.. I promise that I will never get in your way again. I'm sorry!" And as Yumi finished her sentence, she started to tear. She was feeling so much pain in her chest when a warm feeling covered her.

"I was waiting for you.. I kept waiting for you, but you didn't turn up.. And so I thought that something might happen to you.. Or that I did something wrong to make you hate me.." Sachiko spoke softly as she embraced Yumi.

"No.. You were great Sachiko sama.. Thanks for caring after me. But.. I don't deserve your concern. I would just drag you down. You're the star of Lillian Academy. You can't waste your time on me.." Yumi was tearing even more now. She wanted to get the words off her chest, but she couldn't. She wanted so much to say that she yearned for Sachiko to be by her side. It was painful to suppress her emotions.

"Yumi.. I haven't realized it until today.. Yumi.. I.. like you.. Will you accept my feelings? I know that this might be a bit sudden. But I don't expect anything from you right now. We could start of by being friends. I would like to know more about you, Yumi. I don't care what others may say. Whoever I like to associate myself with is none of their business. Yumi?" Sachiko broke off the embrace as she found herself staring into a blank and shocked face.

"Yumi? I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have--" Sachiko was cut off when Yumi suddenly spoke.

"Sachiko sama.. Thank you.. I don't know how to put it.. But I'm extremely happy.. I would love to know more about you too.." A smile broke into her face as Yumi finished her sentence. Upon seeing that, Sachiko's pressure and tension broke as she heaved a big sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, the gym ceiling sounded as drops of rain water hammered down heavily.

Sachiko had noticed that Yumi was shivering. She too had felt the cold creeping up to her.

"Yumi.. I'm very sorry that we're locked up in here. I'm sure Sei sama will release us soon. Please wait for a little while longer alright?" Sachiko tried to assure Yumi as the both of them sat at a corner leaning against the gym wall.

Yumi merely nodded as she tried protecting herself against the cold.

"Yumi.. Let's stay close.. We'll be warmer this way." Sachiko inched closer to Yumi as she put an arm around her.

"Sachiko sama.. M- May I hold your hand?" Yumi spoke softly while hiding her face.

"Of course you may.." Sachiko smiled as she entwined her fingers with Yumi's, transferring as much warmth as possible to the icy hand.

----------

"Ouuuu~ I see that you had a great time yesterday? Did you do this~ and that~ and ahhhh~~ Did you did you??" Sei was grinning all over when she saw Sachiko. And of course, being the playful being she is, Sei started teasing her.

"Sei sama.. Please do not jump into weird conclusions.. We haven't done anything.. And I haven't gotten back at you for locking us up in there yet.." Sachiko was growling at Sei in a sarcastic manner. Yet, her embarrassment was inching up to her.

"Ahh Sachiko~ Scary scary~ Did you display your scary side yesterday too? Awww, poor Yumi chan must be scared sick~ But of course, a master must be firm towards her puppy right?" Sei continued her teasing and laughing as Sachiko struggled to contain her irritation.

"Sei sama…" Sachiko felt heat and her fists rising.

"Ohh no.. Sachiko, have fun alright~ See ya~!" Sei dragged her words as she ran along the corridors. No one would want to incur the wrath of Ogasawara Sachiko, would they?

----------

XD

That's all for this part of the story~ ^ ^

And once again.. Many thanks to the people who reviewed! Many Loves~ ^ ~ ^


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters~ XD**

Commentary

**Baka Scene 4**

----------

Yoshino: (In a scary manner) Rei chan.. Promise me you won't look at other girls anymore!!

Rei: (Puzzled look) … Why?

Yoshino: (Suddenly her look softens.) Be-Because I feel that.. When you do so, that person you're looking at has all your attention. And I feel-

Rei: Jealous? (Smirks)

Yoshino: (Looks away) …

Rei: Awww, don't worry.. When I look at you I feel that I'm in the presence of a goddess.. (Gives a charming smile)

Rei: And it just so happens that there is only one being living in heaven.. (*Grins)

Yoshino: Rei chan!! (RAWR!!).. That's it! So you see a goddess because there is no one else for you to look at huh?! I'll find another person who will love me even more than you!! (Stomps away)

Rei: EHH?! (Stands up hastily and runs after Yoshino) W-Wait Yoshino! I was just kidding.. Aww come on…

Sachiko: Yumi.. You won't treat me like that right? (Unbelievable charming smile)

Yumi: Of course not.. It doesn't matter how many people there are.. In my world.. There's only you and me.. (*I love you so much that I wish I could enjoy and savor you for all eternity*)

----------

**Chapter 5: The Surprise**

"Arghh!! I can't comprehend this! Why are the preliminary examination papers so difficult?!" Yumi frowned in dismay as she flipped through the pages of her textbook trying to find a suitable answer.

"Yoshino san, do you know how to do this? I think I'm going to die. My brain juice is all sucked out. I think I'm as dry as the desert plant.." It was horrible. The weather had turned damp and rainy just a few days ago. And now, it was scorching hot.

"Hmmm.. I don't really know.. I guess we'll have to ask the teachers later. I hope they will give us proper explanations on how to solve it." Yoshino was also in a tight fit. She had joined the kendo club just awhile ago and is currently struggling to juggle between school work and her club activities. Well, to a certain extent, she was lucky. Rei was there to help her with it and things would definitely be easier to bear if someone was there to support her.

"It's a Saturday and we are back in school to study.. I so feel like having fun now.. It seems like I haven't had fun in such a long long time. I think I'll take a short break." Yumi sighed as she walked out of the door.

"Yumi chan~~~! What are you doing in school today? It's Saturday!" A distinctive and familiar voice bellowed across the hallway. Soon the figure appeared in front of her. Satou Sei.

Sei had first introduced herself to Yumi as one of the emperors. Yumi was afraid to talk to her at first but as the week went by, she became increasing irritated by her actions. Sei was very sticky. Like a pack of glue. As long as she has her sights on someone to tease, that poor victim will most likely be unable to escape. And of course, part of the reason for teasing was to see Yumi's embarrassment and reaction. It never ceased to surprise her.

"S-Sei sama.. You don't need to shout so loudly.. You're being over enthusiastic." Yumi then gave Sei a look with her eyebrows arched at which the latter winced at the stare.

"Yumi chan~ I'm sad.. Don't give me that kind of look.. You're so fierce. I'm scared too~" Sei feigned her worry look as she attempted to gain pity of the person in front of her.

"Sei sama.. Stop it.. No one in this whole school would dare to scare you. I would rather believe that you're the one scaring people." Yumi uttered as Sei gave a cheeky grin.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped itself onto Yumi.

"Yumi chan.. You do know that I care a lot for you right? And you do know that you're important to me right? Hey.. How about you letting me own you? I'll be gentle.. And nice.. And we could have a great time together.." Sei whispered softly as she spoke the last sentence into Yumi's ears.

"S-Sei sama! Let me go! It tickles.. And.. Please don't make such jokes anymore." Yumi managed to break free from Sei grip before running towards the exit. Her face was burning hot. No one in this school had held her so tightly and in such close proximity before. But something wasn't there. Yumi liked Sei.. But it was something different. It can only be classified as friendship between a junior and a senior.

And as Yumi was heading for the exit, some uncanny thoughts started to fluctuate in her head. _'Do I.. Really want an owner..?' _

----------

"Sachiko.. What should I do? She's not in the least bit understanding at all. I am really at a loss as to what to do.." Rei emptied her complains and problems at Sachiko as they passed by the Maria's statue.

"Rei.. Yoshino's probably jealous.. You two have been together for such a long time. And naturally, you spent much more time with her. With the new additions to the kendo team, I believe your workload has increased tremendously. Plus, you have to take care of your juniors too. Your time is very much split into many different areas. And you probably don't have much time for her now. Maybe she feels a lack of love?" Sachiko replied while trying to assure her friend.

"But Sachiko.. Yoshino is somehow being over sensitive. She gets jealous just because I need to teach and guide my juniors? That's—" Rei was cut off as Sachiko stopped in her tracks.

"Rei, tell me you don't feel happy when Yoshino gets jealous over you. Tell me that you don't yearn for her love. And also tell me that you feel normal if she spends more time with other people than with you." Sachiko looked at Rei in the eye as she said her piece.

"But I.. I understand.. It's not normal.. I wouldn't feel good too.. Am I really that insensitive?" Rei looked at Sachiko with pleading eyes.

"Rei.. She needs assurance.. All girls do.. It's natural. Even though she knows she is being loved by you, she will need you to tell or show it to her. Even a small gesture will do. Just purely assuming facts isn't going to work. Work hard Rei. I believe you can do it." Sachiko managed a smile before waving off to Rei. It was a pretty hectic morning for her. She had rushed to school to return a pile of books to the library.

----------

"Yumi? Yumi what are you doing here?" Sachiko spotted the petite girl sitting around at the corner of the steps.

"S-Sachiko sama? Ummm.. I was actually studying with Yoshino just a moment ago. But I couldn't take it, the pressure is too huge. I didn't know that the preliminary papers would be so difficult. It's just a small little term test." Yumi exhaled a massive sigh before looking back to the floor. It just didn't feel like a good day to her.

"Yumi.. I'm free after I finish my stuff in the library. Would you care to join me for tea later? Let's take a chance to work off your stress, shall we?" Sachiko gave the girl a big smile before staring intently into her eyes.

Yumi was at a loss for words. Going out with Sachiko would be the best thing that can happen to her for that very day.

"Yes, that would be great! I gladly accept!" Yumi answered with eagerness as her eyes gleamed brightly against the sun.

"Well then, wait for me here alright. I'll be back in around fifteen minutes." Sachiko placed her palm on Yumi's head before giving her a slight pat. And as graceful as she is, Sachiko proceeded to enter the library.

'_Ah! I better inform Yoshino san about it. Quick quick quick, Yumi. Don't make Sachiko sama wait!'_ Yumi muttered to herself as she rushed all the way back to the classroom. All that previous boredom and fatigue had already left her. Sachiko never failed to lift her spirits up. She seemed like the perfect remedy.

----------

"Where are we going Sachiko sama?" Yumi enquired curiously.

"Who knows? Oh well, it's my favorite hideout. Whenever I am down, I'll just go there to relax. Come on, we're almost there." Sachiko gave a smile before extending her hand over to Yumi's.

Yumi retracted a little over the contact. She was afraid that her palm might perspire a little and would stain the person holding her. But soon after, her nervousness subsided and Yumi held Sachiko's hand tightly. It was warm and smooth. Yumi wanted this feeling to last, she didn't want to let go.

"Here we are." Sachiko broke the hand grip and entered a tall entrance to the building. The hotel interior was spacious and the ceilings were tall. The carpet was red with gold linings. It was those kinds of places you would go when you have your wedding dinner. There was only one word to describe it. Grandeur.

"Umm, Sachiko sama.. Isn't this place a little.. Umm, expensive? I don't have much money with me now so I.." Yumi shuffled uneasily. It was nice being on a 'date' with the person she admired. But this was definitely a place that is out of limits to her. Certainly, having a simple meal here would cost her a bomb.

"Oh Yumi.. No worries. This place is owned by the Ogasawara group. So we're free to dine here anytime we want." Sachiko shot a smile at Yumi before focusing at the person who had suddenly appeared before her.

"Miss Ogasawara sama, please follow me. I have a private room ready for you." The woman spoke gently while offering guidance to the place she mentioned.

----------

"Umm Sachiko sama.. Why are we dining in a presidential suite?" Yumi questioned awkwardly.

"Mmmm.. Well I guess that it would be the best place for you to relax. That is if you want to. We may rest here for a long period of time without being disturbed. Ah- The food is here.." Sachiko turned her attention towards the butler who had just pushed in the cart of food. She muttered some words to him before sending him off on his way. And in an instant, she turned to face a flabbergasted Yumi.

Yumi was gaping at what had just been pushed into the room. There were all sorts of exquisite food, ranging from starters to desserts. And judging by the looks of it, it was made fit for a king.

'_This is a lot of food..' _Yumi thought as she was in extreme awe over the sight of delicacies.

"Sachiko sama.. Awhile ago you said that your family owns this building?" Yumi looked at Sachiko with admiration. She knew that Ogasawara Sachiko was someone special, but she never thought that it would be this special.

"Yes, it is. And in future, I will inherit the assets by the whole group and manage them. It can be quite tiring handling with such stuff. But I guess I'll do just fine. You'll be here to support me right?" Sachiko smiled. It was one of those smiles that could melt a person's heart right from the top to the bottom.

"Y-yes.. Of course I will.." Yumi answered uncertainly. There was simply too much to take in. Yumi was utterly overwhelmed by the sudden change in scene. From the daily coffee shops to the grandest building in town, it definitely was something out of this world.

When the meal started, Yumi felt more at ease. It seemed that Sachiko wasn't such an unapproachable person after all. They talked about many topics under the sun. From exams all the way to their families, the topics seemed to be endless. And as they were about to finish their meal, Sachiko suddenly stood up and started to inch closer to Yumi.

"Sachiko sama.. Is something the matter?" Yumi watched Sachiko intently as she moved behind her.

Yumi felt a warm pair of hands glide over her shoulder. And a breath that tickled reached her senses. However, this tickling sensation was something Yumi didn't want to shake off. For a moment there, she thought that she had immersed into ninth heaven.

"Yumi.. Would you be my puppy?"

----------

Note: Very short chapter.. Sorry~ T.T

Thank you to the people who reviewed~ ^^

And to ChronoStar for the encouragement! ^ ~ ^


	6. Chapter 6: Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters~ XD**

Commentary

**Baka Scene 5**

----------

Sei: Hey Youko.. Don't you think those kids look like they're having a lot of fun? (Points at Sachiko and Yumi, Rei and Yoshino)

Youko: Ouhhh~ (Glances over) Yes yes, they certainly seem to be enjoying themselves. Which links me to us. Why aren't we? -_-

Sei: Awww Youko.. (Makes a frowning face) You want some action too? But we're only spices to the story. The main ingredients are those two over there. (*Spots Yumi and Sachiko kissing.*) Imagine what would happen if we snatched the camera and put it on us. People would most probably smack you over to the other side of the globe.

Youko: Sei.. Stop lecturing me.. I know you want it too.. Right? Right darling? (Smiles seductively)

Sei: (Feigns ignorance) Ahhh.. I'm going to sleep. Good night.

Youko: (Chases after Sei) Satou Sei! You're not getting into that comfy nest of yours unless you do me right and perfect! Come back here!

Sei: (Grins~)

----------

**Chapter 6: Trial**

There was a moment of silence. Neither talked nor moved. And as for Yumi, this moment was a decisive one.

"Sachiko sama.. I.." Yumi turned around to face Sachiko eyeing her with a warm gaze.

"Yumi.. You don't have to give me an answer now.. I know this may seem out of place and sudden. And forgive me for my impudent actions." Sachiko spoke those words with grace and elegance, her shine overpowering Yumi's senses.

"Sachiko sama.. I-I like you.. And I want to be with you.. When you took care of me, I was happy down to the bottom of my heart. B-But.. I am uncertain.. Would you give me some time to sort out my feelings?" Yumi hated herself. There was a wonderful chance present and she had just ruined it. Being close to Sachiko was something she wanted dearly. And on the other hand, Yumi thought she was too lowly for the person in front of her.

"Yes.. I understand Yumi. Take your time.. But don't expect me to back away. Remember this.. I never lose. Understand?" Sachiko smiled as she announced it with a burning desire inside of her. If someone were to pose her any challenge, she would gladly accept it out of the desire to win. But this was slightly different. It did matter if she had her prize. More importantly, this was a battle with herself.

Yumi nodded as she spoke.

"Ummm.. Sachiko sama.. Maybe you could consider this as a trial period? I'm still willing to spend my time with you.." Yumi was desperately trying to hide her burning cheeks away from Sachiko when she felt her head tilt up.

"Silly girl.. Of course I would.. I wouldn't agree even if you wanted to perform the ritual now. It's something more than that. I feel that it is a feeling that is out of this world. And when we manage to find it, the time will be just nice." Sachiko then leaned forward as Yumi drowned herself into her arms.

'_I wonder if I should be happy or sad..'_ Sachiko thought as she felt tears landing on her shoulders.

----------

The next day..

"Yumi san.. Sachiko sama's looking for you. She's waiting outside the classroom." Yoshino said as the settled down in her seat.

"Ehh?! S-Sachiko sama?! Why would she be looking for me now?" Yumi jolted in surprise.

"I wouldn't know.. You should probably go meet her before the next period starts." Yoshino advised before urging Yumi out of the class.

"Umm.. Sachiko sama? You were looking for me?" Yumi muttered softly as she faced the person she admired.

"Yes, I wanted to see you. Yumi.. How about a date with me this Sunday?" Sachiko was at Yumi's classroom talking to her while the rest of the class stared at the both of them.

"Y-Yes! I'd love to." Yumi blushed at the thought of it. But then again, this was to be kept a secret. With dozens of eyes staring right at her, Yumi found herself being very uneasy.

Just then, Sachiko placed a gentle kiss upon Yumi's forehead.

"I'm glad, Yumi. Then meet me in front of the station at eleven in the morning. Alright?" After speaking, Sachiko once again granted Yumi one of her most magnificent smiles. Yumi felt that her senses could fade away from that charm Sachiko emitted. It was heavenly.

"Woah! Did you see that?! Did you just see that?!! I can't believe it! Oh my god.." Loud voices could be heard instantly, engulfing the whole classroom. It was clear that the star of the school had found herself a new love interest.

"Yumi san.. Sachiko sama was certainly very bold to kiss you in front of the whole class. But I bet that no one would dare to touch you now.. It's like you're marked already." Yoshino laughed as she teased Yumi for a bit.

"Mouuu..Yoshino san.. Stop teasing me already.." Yumi sighed. She was certainly happy to go on a date with Sachiko. But her social status in school had just advanced up another level. It was from 'Sachiko fan club' to 'Puppy to be'. And that was certainly a huge leap. More gossips are bound to happen.

----------

Soon, the long awaited date arrived. Yumi had dressed herself up in the most presentable manner possible. Sachiko was a maiden of status and high class and Yumi felt obliged to match up to her standards.

Being the early person she is, Yumi arrived at the station a quarter to eleven. Much to her surprise, Sachiko was already waiting for her.

"Sachiko sama!" Yumi shouted as she raced towards Sachiko.

"Yumi! You're early.. Did you have enough sleep last night?" Sachiko enquired with concern.

"Yes I did.. I.. I just thought that I should be early. But Sachiko sama.. You're even earlier than I am." Yumi spoke as she looked at her watch.

"Of course I am.. I wouldn't want to make you wait at all." Sachiko said as she slid her fingers over Yumi's hand.

"Shall we?"

----------

'_Sachiko sama brought me to a number of places today.. And.. All of them seem to be very expensive.. She bought me so many things. I think that even if I worked my whole life away, I wouldn't be able to repay her. I kept refusing but she said it was okay.. I'm a little lost now.. I don't know if she is doing all these so that I would accept her as my owner. I don't know if she really loves me. I am afraid of commitment and I'm scared that I would get hurt. I really am a coward.. Sachiko sama.. I'm sorry..' _Yumi thought through the situation as half the day cruised by.

"Sachiko sama.. I've been noticing it for awhile. But why are you deliberately avoiding places with men?" Yumi questioned curiously.

"O-Oh.. About that.. Well, I generally hate and dislike men. Especially those who keep mistresses elsewhere and make their wife suffer at home. To be precise, it's my grandfather and my father. It seems that men in the Ogasawara group are all like this. Oh I'm sorry Yumi.. I've made you listen to all these complaining.." Sachiko conversed with a type of hatred in her eyes that was indescribable. A deep feeling of resentment and disgust.

"No no.. I'm okay with it. I want to know more about you too Sachiko sama." Yumi radiated a smile towards Sachiko.

"Ah- Yumi.. Would you please wait here for a second? I'll be right back." Sachiko flashed a smile before disappearing.

"Sachiko sama? Where are you? Wh-mppph!!" Yumi suddenly felt a strong pair of hands grab her behind her back.

"W-What are you trying to do?! Stay away from me!" Yumi flinched and winced as a group of men cornered her.

"Oh well.. Nothing much.. We're just in need of cash. And you're just the person to get! Ogasawara Sachiko.. You'll yield me a huge fortune when I get your ransom. Heh." One of the men spoke in a menacing tone.

"W-Wait! You're kidnapping me?! I'm not the person you want! You've got the wrong person. Let me go!" Yumi struggled and tried to move but to no avail. The other men were already putting tight knots on her wrists and ankles. In an instant, Yumi couldn't speak as she felt her mouth being taped.

----------

"Yumi? Yumi! Where are you?! Yu—" Sachiko was shouting for her companion when her phone rang.

"Hello? Sachiko speaking." Sachiko was frustrated as she hurriedly picked up her cell phone.

"Oh thank god Sachiko. You're fine!" A voice sounded thorough the line.

"Mother? Are you okay? What happened? I'm fine? What do you mean by that?" Sachiko asked with extreme worry.

"Some weird people called up your father's company and demanded a ransom. They said they had Ogasawara Sachiko confined. And if we reported the call to the police, they'll do something bad to her. Those kidnappers were probably causing a false alarm in an attempt to get money. But I'm very glad you're fine—" Just then, a dreadful thought crossed Sachiko's mind.

"Mother, tell me the details. Where did the kidnappers requested to meet? How much did they ask for the ransom? Mother quick, tell me!" Sachiko was getting increasingly worried. And as the seconds ticked by, she felt herself running towards the nearest bank.

"Sachiko? What's going on? Why do you need to know about the ransom amount? Sa-" The line went dead as Sachiko cut her mother off from the phone abruptly.

Following this, Sachiko quickly pressed on the speed dial number.

"Good afternoon, Ogasawara Sachiko sama. How may I help you-" The call was picked up in exactly one ring.

Upon entering the bank, Sachiko was ushered into a private room.

"Ogasawara sama, we have been waiting for you. The amount you have requested is already prepared and stored in this suitcase. Five million dollars exact. May I have your signature on this blue line over here please?" The manager then pushed an electronic tablet over to Sachiko for her signature.

Sachiko then signed the tablet with great haste before grabbing the suitcase. With extreme speed, she ran out towards the streets and flagged down a cab. There was no time to waste.

----------

"What?! YOU GOT THE WRONG GIRL?! What the hell is this supposed to mean?! How can that happen?!" Yumi recoiled in fear as one of the gang leaders spoke.

"You blasted idiot! Now we've got ourselves into hot soup! There is no Ogasawara here! There goes our ransom! Get your damn face out of here and check on the situation before I kill you!" Another one spoke in continuation.

"Fuck!" The head of the group was pacing around the room as Yumi watched in terror.

'_No.. What am I supposed to do? Somebody.. Save me..'_ Yumi screamed inside of her head as she imagined the most horrible things that could happen to her.

"Boss.. What are we supposed to do with her then?" Another voice spoke.

"Heh. Now that we've lost our ransom, we're going to make the best out of this situation. Play with her in whatever way you wish. We'll keep her for a few days. When everything is settled, sell her to some pimp and get the job done with." The leader smirked as he walked over to Yumi.

"Come on girl.. Show me what you've got." Yumi flinched in pain as she was pushed flat on the table. Shredding sounds were heard but Yumi didn't dare to open her eyes.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Argh! Who the hell is that?! Hey bitch, I'm gonna screw you upside down when I'm done with my stuff. Just you wait." The leader snickered as he walked over to the phone.

"Yes? Who is this?" Everyone held puzzled looks as they saw the expression on their leader's face. It was an evil grin.

"Alright punks, change of plan. The Ogasawara house called. We'll keep this girl a virgin until I get my money. The exchange is at the station. Bring this girl to the park nearby. Once we get the money, grab her and make a break for it. Understand?" The leader spoke in a crude tone as he walked over to Yumi.

"Listen bitch, you're lucky you have some connections. Now I'll make sure I'm going to suck the Ogasawara's bank dry." As he finished his sentence, a swift and heavy blow landed on Yumi's head.

Yumi felt dizzy for a while. Liquid was trickling down her face. The impact had made her nose bleed furiously.

----------

"What?! A girl?! They sent a girl to do an exchange?! They must be crazy. Rich bastards have too many women to waste." The leader shut his phone as he ordered Yumi to be left on a park bench.

"Hey. Where's the money—" The leader screamed in pain as the girl in front of him twisted his arm. Thereafter, a loud crack could be heard.

"Freeze! All of you! The station is being surrounded! Put your hands up in the air and lie flat on the ground slowly!" The sound of guns clicking could be heard as the girl released her grip on the gang leader.

----------

"Yes, Sachiko speaking."

"Ogasawara sama, we have secured the situation. Everything is under control now. Are you alright Ogasawara sama?" Sachiko felt assured as she heard the voice sounding through the phone.

"Yes, I am alright. Please proceed to do the clean up. I'll leave everything to you. Thank you, Maya." Sachiko responded quickly as she turned to the girl lying in front of her.

"Yumi? Yumi can you hear me?" Sachiko tapped on the fragile girl gently, being very careful not to hurt her.

"S-Sachiko sama.." Yumi burst into tears as she grabbed Sachiko's coat and hugged her tightly.

"Hush dear.. It's alright now.. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me alright?" Sachiko held Yumi as close as possible without touching her wounds. The doctor had said that Yumi was going to be fine. But still, it didn't stop Sachiko from worrying her heart away.

"Sachiko sama.. Where am I?" Yumi released Sachiko for a little before staring into her eyes.

"You're in the hospital Yumi. Don't worry, the kidnappers are gone. We've caught them already. I think the police may want to talk to you. But I'll only allow it when you're better. So take your time and rest alright?" Sachiko stroked Yumi's head gently, assuring her that everything was going to be alright.

"Sachiko sama.. Don't leave me.. I'm scared.. I-… They tried to.. My clothes.." Yumi sobbed heavily as she recalled those horrifying experiences.

"I'm here Yumi.. I won't leave.. I'll never leave you.. I am very sorry that this has happened to you. I wish that I could have been there to protect you. I love you and I will never let you come to any harm anymore. I promise. You're not getting out of my sight again.." Sachiko started to tear as she embraced Yumi in a firm hold.

"I'm sorry Sachiko sama.. I'm terribly sorry for the trouble I've caused you.." Yumi was struggling to contain her emotions when a sudden passionate kiss swept her to silence.

"Hush.. Yumi.. I'll always be here.." Sachiko whispered softly as Yumi drifted off to sleep in exhaustion.

----------

Note: Ahhhh.. Finally done.. I was kinda brain dead for a week.. Sorry if I made any mistakes.. _

And to everyone who dropped a comment, thanks for the support up till now. XD


	7. Chapter 7: Sachiko's Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maria Sama Ga Miteru characters~ XD**

Note: A very light chapter.

Commentary

**Baka Scene 6**

----------

Yoshino: REI CHAN!!! LOOK LOOK LOOK AT THAT!!! *points*

Rei: Hmmm.. What is it.. *Looks over to Sachiko and Yumi*

Yoshino: What are they doing?!! We're in public! Isn't that supposed to be done when you're alone?!

Rei: Ahhh.. Yoshino.. That's called taming the tiger.. Shall I tame you too Yoshino? (Grins)

Yoshino: *Growls* Who needs taming?! (Talks loudly) Ouhhh~ Weren't you wild the other day? Who was the one screaming away "BONDAGE!!!"

(Attracting weird gazes from other people)

Rei: (Puts a palm over her mouth) …………. Yoshino…….. We're in public!!!

Yoshino: *Smirks*

----------

**Chapter 7: Sachiko's Promise**

"Uwaah!!" Yumi jerked up from her nightmare shock ridden as she recalled the past events of the week. She panted heavily and wished that all of these would stop recurring in her mind and leave her alone. It was painful and her only support wasn't there to give her warmth.

She needed someone. Someone whom had promised her to be always there no matter what happened.

It was only eleven at night and Yumi was having trouble sleeping. She had gone to bed early with the thought of easing her mind and calming her senses. But none of that worked.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello.. Fukuzawa residence." Yumi heard her brother speak on the other phone as she listened intently on the cordless phone she was holding in hand. Both the siblings picked up the call at the same time.

"Hello, this is Ogasawara Sachiko. May I speak to Yumi please?" Sachiko enquired.

"Ah- Sachiko sama.. Yumi said she wasn't feeling well and so she went to sleep—" Yuuki was cut off suddenly by Yumi's interruption.

"Yuuki.. It's alright, I'm here. I'll take the call." Yumi interjected.

"Ehhh?! Since when did you come down... Oh well, never mind. Alright, I'll put the phone down now." Yuuki then proceeded to put the receiver down before heading into the hallway.

"Sachiko sama.. I'm sorry for the interruption. You wanted to talk to me?" Yumi spoke feebly as she headed back to her room.

"Yumi? Are you okay? You sound weak to me.. Are you sick? Do you need a doctor? Oh Yumi, you're worrying me.." Sachiko pressed for an answer with a concerned tone.

"Umm.. No, not really.. I just had a bad dream just now and I sort of umm.. It's okay, I can handle it on my own." Yumi responded as she lay back down in bed, exhaling a huge sigh.

"Yumi.. I wish I could be there with you now. But I had to go to a conference with my parents and their guests. I'm sorry. I was thinking of making it up to you. Would you like to stop by my house tomorrow? I'll be back by then." Sachiko had in fact been gone for only three days and as far as Yumi is concerned, she felt that it had been 3 long months.

"Sachiko sama.. Yes.. I.. I want to see you.." Yumi's voice began to muffle as she started to tear for a bit.

"Okay, then I'll send the driver over to pick you up at around noon time. Is that okay with you? … Yumi?? Yumi are you okay? Are you crying?" Sachiko panicked as she spoke. Through the silent background, she could only hear sniffling voices from the receiver.

"Yumi.. Don't cry.. I'm here.. I'll be with you until you calm down okay? Don't put down the phone. I'll talk with you." Sachiko continued.

"Sachiko sama.. I miss you.." Yumi's sobbing cries could still be heard as she spoke.

Sachiko was at a great loss as to what to do. She desperately felt that she wanted to return to Japan instantly. But the situation that she is in made her unable to do so.

"Yumi.. I'm here.. We'll be able to see each other tomorrow. So don't cry. It pains me to see you like this. Yumi.." Sachiko tried her best to assure the crying girl as she started to hum Yumi a lullaby.

After a long while of coaxing, Sachiko paused for a moment.

'_Seems like she's asleep already..'_ Sachiko smiled as she thought to herself.

----------

The next day..

'_Eh? Ehhhhhhhh??!!! What happened?! Why are the lights still on? And why am I holding on to the phone?'_ Yumi was startled at her current circumstance as the events of the previous night came flowing back to her.

Yumi glanced up at her alarm clock as her eyes widened in shock. It was already noon. And if all is right, Sachiko's driver would be here any minute.

'_Sachiko sama! Oh no..' _Yumi quickly gathered her strength as she stood up and reached for the door. Just then, it opened.

"Owww~ Yumi.. Don't come crashing into me like that. I'll get a concussion.." Yuuki rubbed his head as he spoke.

"Yuuki!! What are you doing standing outside my door? And.. Has anyone arrived yet?" Yumi inquired frantically.

"Arrive? You mean the driver from the Ogasawara residence? Yes, he's already here. We told him that you were still asleep and tried to invite him into the house, but he said it would be fine if he stayed in the car. And yes, I came up to see if you were awake. Were you planning to go over to Sachiko sama's house?" Yuuki questioned with a puzzled look.

"Oh no.. I've made him wait. Why didn't you wake me sooner? Ahh, it's okay, I've got to get changed. Please excuse me.." Yumi then proceeded to close the door despite Yuuki's protests to explain himself.

With great haste, Yumi fished out a pair of jeans and a blouse from her wardrobe. She tried to straighten the curls in her hair but after a few attempts, she gave up. Following this, Yumi rushed out of her room and down the hallway.

'_Oh no.. Sachiko sama is going to be mad at me..'_ Yumi was afraid at the thought as she urged herself to move faster.

"Yumi!! Aren't you going to eat anything?! Yumi—" Yumi heard her mother yelling through the kitchen but paid no attention to it.

"Um mom, I won't be back for dinner. I-I have to go. It's urgent." Yumi struggled with her words as she put her sneakers on before heading out of the door.

"I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting.. umm.. Mr Driver.. We can go now." Yumi apologized profusely as soon as she closed the car door.

"Ah, Miss Fukuzawa sama.. It's alright.. I haven't been waiting long. And moreover, you're an important person to Miss Ogaswara Sachiko sama.. My name is Ureha Isshin. At your service anytime." And through the rear view mirror, Yumi could see her driver's face. He radiated a warm smile towards Yumi before proceeding to drive off.

"Nice to meet you Ureha san.." Yumi responded as she made herself comfortable for the rest of the ride.

----------

"Ogasawara sama, Miss Fukuzawa sama has arrived." A servant spoke.

As soon as Sachiko heard these words, she hurled herself out of the couch and ran towards the main door.

"Yumi!" Heavy gasps of breath could be heard as the driver opened the door to the car.

"Sachiko sama.. I'm awfully sorry for being late. I hope you'll forgive me. I'm sorry!" Yumi bowed her head low as she awaited scolding from Sachiko.

Suddenly, Yumi felt herself enveloped in a familiar warm touch.

"Oh Yumi.. You don't know how anxious I am to see you.. I thought that something had happened along the way. Or that maybe you didn't want to see me at all. I was extremely worried." Sachiko hugged Yumi tightly as she whispered lightly.

"Sachiko sama.. I'm alright. I woke up late today.. And I'm sorry for leaving the phone hung up like that last night. I-I am very glad to be able to see you.. I.. missed you.." Yumi tightened her embrace as she spoke her last sentence.

"Yumi.. I am glad too.. You must be hungry.. How about we have a picnic outside today? The weather's pretty good." Sachiko broke the hug and showered Yumi with a charming smile.

"Yes.. I'd love too.." Yumi beamed brightly as she held on to Sachiko's hand tightly.

Sachiko then took a moment to speak with the door attendant before proceeding to turn her gaze back to Yumi.

"Yumi.. Come.. I'll bring you to a magnificent place.." Sachiko laced her fingers with Yumi's and motioned her to walk.

The stroll to the highest place of the Ogasawara residence was peaceful and calm. Sachiko had made sure that Yumi was at ease. They talked on they way, exchanging topics that would seem to brighten up each other. And finally, a wonderful scenery greeted them.

There was a light breeze present. The grass and flowers simply swayed with the flow, bringing in the beauty of nature to the two figures standing upon them. Yumi wasn't aware that she could see the ocean from the Ogasawara's residence. It was breathtaking and for an instant, all the bad vibes had left her, making her feeling completely relaxed.

Meanwhile, Sachiko took the opportunity to bask in the warmth of the sun while holding Yumi closely. This was something she definitely enjoyed doing. And of course, Sachiko wanted to savor the best of it.

"Sachiko sama.. I.. I don't know what to say.. This is really.. beautiful.. I love it.. I love every single bit of it. And to be able to enjoy it in your presence.. I am so honored to do so.. I-" Yumi found herself facing Sachiko, as the latter turned her head to face her.

"Yumi.." Sachiko paused for a moment before leaning in to land a light peck on Yumi's cheek.

For a moment there, Yumi was slightly stunned. Subsequently, her face turned into a crimson shade of red.

"Sachiko sama.. I.." Yumi tried to speak but was silenced by Sachiko's swift movement.

"Shhh my dear.. Let's have lunch first, shall we?" Sachiko then sat herself down on the mat, motioning Yumi to join her.

When both girls are settled down, Sachiko took out a piece of sandwich from the picnic basket she had prepared for them and handed it to Yumi.

"Thank you, Sachiko sama.." Yumi gave a smile but was in fact still slightly hot from the kiss awhile ago.

After a few moments of silence, Sachiko spoke.

"Ah, you have something on your lips.." Sachiko stated with a warm smile.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I'll get it wiped.." Yumi proceeded to reach out for the napkin when suddenly, her hand was held firm by Sachiko's.

"I'll help you.." Sachiko then picked up a napkin with her free hand and started wiping the corners of Yumi's mouth. And accidentally, her bare band brushed across Yumi's lips.

'_It's feels so soft.. No.. This is a new feeling I've never felt before. Why.. I feel as if I want her so badly..'_ Sachiko struggled to control her emotions as she drifted further away in thought.

"Sachiko sama? Ummm.. I think that my mouth is clean already.." Yumi's words brought Sachiko back to her senses.

"Ah.. I'm sorry.." Sachiko released her grip on Yumi as she put the napkin down. It was embarrassing to be caught in such a situation and so Sachiko turned her head to face the wind blowing up against her.

'_This isn't time..'_ Sachiko clenched her fists as she thought.

A few minutes passed and sensing some awkwardness in the air, Yumi spoke.

"Sachiko sama.. It's great isn't it.. The weather, nice scenery and the food.. I feel as if I couldn't want anything more.. It's all so perfect.." Yumi gave a bright smile as she finished her sentence.

"Yes, Yumi.. It's all just right.. And.. ah! I just remembered.. I lost something here the other day.. If it would be alright, would you help me find it?" Sachiko turned serious for a second as she faced Yumi.

"Sure Sachiko sama.. What is it that you lost?" Yumi enquired.

"Umm.. I think it's a.. a keychain.. It's umm.. metal.." Sachiko replied with uncertainty as she stood up and tried to search around.

"Hmmm? Umm okay.. I'll help find it too.." Yumi shifted some things over as she looked around herself carefully.

"Yumi.. I think you might want to look under the sheet for a bit.." Sachiko suggested as she moved herself closer to where Yumi was standing.

Yumi flipped the sheets up with one hand and looked under it. Instantly, something shiny caught her eye. It seemed to be a silvery metal color. Yumi exclaimed as she pulled that object out from under the sheet.

"Sachiko sama, I found—" Yumi was at a loss for words as she glanced down to the object in her hand.

It wasn't a keychain at all. It was a ring. A bright and shiny ring with a tag fluttering about in the wind. Yumi regained her senses as she caught the little note from the air.

It read:

-

Dear Yumi..

I love you.. And I need you.. I promise you, I'll take care of you forever.

Please.. Won't you be mine?

With love,

Sachiko

-

"Sachiko--sama.. This.." Yumi directed her vision upwards to face Sachiko looking at her.

"Yumi.. Will you be mine?" Sachiko spoke with confidence as she gazed into Yumi's eyes.

"Y-Yes.. Sachiko sama.." Yumi nodded as tears started strolling down her face.

"Yumi.. You silly girl.. Don't cry.." Sachiko leaned in towards Yumi and the both of them embraced each other in a soft hug.

"S-Sachiko sama.. You're tearing too.." Yumi managed to choke a reply.

"That's because I am very very happy.. May I put it on for you?" Sachiko smiled as she unattached the note from the ring.

Yumi nodded in reply as Sachiko gently slid the shimmering object onto Yumi's ring finger. Yumi then took the note from Sachiko and leaned in closer to the person she greatly admired.

"Sachiko sama.. I love you too.." Yumi whispered softly into Sachiko's ear before sliding a bit to the center, placing a light kiss on her lips.

Sachiko felt herself warming up to the kiss yearning for more, when Yumi broke it. The girl then positioned herself in front of Sachiko grinning and smiling like a happy kitten.

"Sachiko sama.. Where's yours? Don't I get to put it on for you?" Yumi questioned in delight.

"Oh Yumi.. I left it in the house. Of course I'll have you put it on me. It's something sacred." Sachiko radiated a smile as she pulled Yumi closer.

"Well.. Shall we finish up and go back quickly?" Sachiko grinned as she sunk her mind into the cozy and pleasant feeling.

----------

When they were back at the Ogasawara Mansion, Sachiko's mother warmly invited Yumi for dinner.

And at the dinner table..

"Ouh.. That's a pretty nice ring you have on you.. It seems to fit you perfectly.. And it looks pretty expensive. Who got it for you? A lover?" Sayako chuckled a smile as she sat her gaze upon the ring.

"Ehh— Ummm.. Sayako obasama.. This.." Yumi struggled to hide her embarrassment as she looked down at her plate.

"Mother.. Isn't that a bit rude to question her like that?" Sachiko spoke in Yumi's defense.

"My my.. Sachiko.. Being protective, are we?" Sayako retorted.

"Mother! Please.. Stop teasing me." Sachiko gave a disapproving look before continuing her meal.

"Yumi chan.. Would you like to stay for the night? It's a Sunday tomorrow and I believe that Sachiko would be quite lonely at home. Right, Sachiko? Would you like Yumi chan to stay?" Sayako gave Yumi a wink while she took a sip of water from her glass.

"Yes mother. Yumi.. If you have nothing on tomorrow, would you spend the night over here?" Sachiko added.

"I could? Would it really be okay? I don't want to impose on you or Sachiko sama." Yumi sounded uncertain but there was a voice within her screaming to be let out. She wanted to be with Sachiko badly.

"Of course you could. It would really be nice to have you accompanying Sachiko tomorrow. I'm leaving on a business trip tonight. Well then, I'll entrust my daughter to you. I'll be going off for now, enjoy the rest of your dinner." Sayako then gave a slight smile before leaving the table.

"Yumi.. Shall I phone your parents later?" Sachiko smiled as she turned to face Yumi.

----------

"Waaa~ Sachiko sama.. Your room sure is huge. Don't you feel a bit scared sleeping in it?" Yumi looked at Sachiko's room with much amazement. It's spacious and everything looks expensive to her. While Yumi was in awe taking in her surroundings, Sachiko suddenly took her hand.

"Of course at times.. I do.. But today.. I have Yumi here with me. And I won't be in the least bit scared or lonely." Sachiko flashed a smile while pulling Yumi closer, feeling her breath graze upon her cheeks.

"Would you put this on for me?" Sachiko whispered lightly, and then handed a little box to Yumi.

"Yes.. Sachiko sama.."

That cold piece of metal concluded the first step in the exchange of vows.

Now.. What's next?

----------

Note: Sorry for this extremely late chapter post. =X

And thanks to everyone who reviewed previously. Couldn't have done it without you! ^ ~ ^


End file.
